


fanvid: everywhere I go; harry/draco

by itsforscience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, DH-compliant, Drarry, Fanart, Fanvids, HP: EWE, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Romance, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry breaks up with Draco - and gets hexed for his trouble -  to leave him and the others to go in search of the horcuxes on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanvid: everywhere I go; harry/draco

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: Harry breaks up with Draco - and gets hexed for his trouble - to leave him and the others to go in search of the horcuxes on his own.
> 
> Song: Everywhere I Go by Lissie
> 
> Mostly DH-compliant save for their relationship and Draco standing up to Voldemort. Might be spoilery for DH2.
> 
> I'm sorry about the quality, my computer does not want to render HD these days. 480p is the highest I could get it, so it's best viewed on the small screen. Aaand this would be my first H/D vid \o/? Hopefully the story makes sense.

  


on [VIMEO](http://vimeo.com/39254003) | on [YOUTUBE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hXhwya1Ap4)

[DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/?xd57c23c9y0slwv) **(18 mb)**


End file.
